New Flames
by LadyleFreak
Summary: I DO NOT OWN LOK The next generation has arrived, the children of Makorra, Jace and Lou, (twins) and the of Irohsami, Runa, originally started on Instagram, the tag is #runalove were you can find my artwork for it. almost all the characters are OC's, except the original LOK characters, I hope you enjoy! Chapter 13 is under construction... Main ships: Makorra, Irosami, & Juna
1. Finding Old Friends

"Stop that, Runa! You'll make the kitchen smell horrid" warned mom. I then purposely burnt the remainders of my charred toast to ash.

"uhg, why do I have to wait for dad? I'm starving mom!" I complained. "I've been sitting here for ages!" I stared at the pile of tea muffins placed in the center of the breakfast bar. I glanced at mom, her back was to me. It wouldn't hurt to nibble on one muffin, would it? I reached for the top muffin.

"oh no you don't little Missy!" a hand shot out and caught my wrist. "Listen to your mother" I turned and scowled at my dad. "Asami, I think it's feeding time, she looks like she's about to take off my hand." he joked. I grumbled.

"okay, Runa, here's your breakfast. Iroh! Those are for my tea with Korra today, don't you dare touch a single muffin, I want everything to be perfect! She, Mako and the twins have been gone an awful while!" mom placed a plate in front of me, and slapped dad's hand away from the tea muffins.  
I quietly munched breakfast. I couldn't believe that Korra, Mako, Lou and Jace were coming back from their visit with Korra's parents and the White Lotus leaders. They'd been gone almost 5 years. "Runa!" my dad said loudly, apparently he'd been asking me a question. I looked up from my plate.

"What?" I asked, tracing the outline of the plate.

"How's school" he asked, and looked at me in anticipation.

"Uhg, I don't want to talk about school, dad!" I sighed and looked at the far wall, spotting the clock. I jumped out of my seat "Damn, I'm going to be late!"

"Runa, language!" my mom said sternly. I shrugged.

"I have to get ready!" I ran to my room.

I bounded out of the bathroom, grabbed my keys of their hook, and opened the door.

"What no goodbye for your old man?" my dad got up from his chair and hugged me. "Have fun at practice, be safe" I hugged him back.  
Then raced out the door before either of my patents could delay me further. I had to get to probending practice or Kai would have my head on a platter.

I just pasted the park and actually might have made it to practice in time. If a polar bear dog hadn't crashed right into me and my scooter.

"Ahh! Now I'll never make it to practice!" I shouted as I tried to wriggle myself out from under the massive animal. I just wondered where it came from, because this wasn't Naga, Korra's polar bear dog, this one was smaller and younger.

"Turk, get up! Your crushing the poor girl!" yelled a familiar figure, standing over me. 'Turk' rolled over, and the figure reached out a hand to help me up. I ignored the hand and got up on my own. I brushed myself off, and glared at my scooter, which lay broken on the ground.

"My mom's going to MURDER me!" I cry. Shaking my head.

"Really sorry 'bout that, Miss. Turk's not quite accustomed to riding yet" I turn towards the boy, he looks familiar, but I'm really pissed so I don't really care.

"Well maybe it's not his fault!" I say accusingly to the boy. Taking off my helmet and letting down my black curls, I glare at the boy who's now looking me over carefully.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Runa, would it?" He asks calmly, as if I didn't just insult his riding skills.

"It just so happens that, my name is Runa, what's it to ya?" I ask him.

He laughs, "You turned out to be quite a beauty, Miss Runa. You may not remember me but I'm Jace. Korra and mako's son. Its nice to see you again!" he stuck out his hand and I shook it politely, giving him a quizzical look. I took a step back.  
I'd never would of thought scrawny little Jace, would fill out to be quite a dapper young man. I mean he was handsome 5 years ago, but like a little boy cute, now he was teenage crush swoon worthy. Jace had grown much taller, almost 6' 4" tall, a sky scraper compared to my 5' 3", he'd also allowed his hair to grow out a bit, it was carelessly tousled and reached half way to his shoulder, curling inwards towards his neck, his bangs were swept over his forehead in a stylish way, shading his sea green eyes. His build was lean and sinuous.  
He saw me looking him over and chuckled, making me blush and look away.

"Well this is quite a surprise, isn't it Runa? I've missed you a terrible lot!"

"Yes it is, I was on my way to practice, actually, and I should get going! We should catch up some time!" I say as I pick up my broken scooter, wheeling it down the street with me. Jace looks disappointed. I continued wheeling my way down the street, feeling his eyes on me.

"RUNA, WAIT!" I turn to see him and Turk racing towards me.  
Jace caught me in a big hug, this was a good thing because if he hadn't hugged me, I would have toppled to the ground after he tackled me. Turk whined and looked excited, as soon as Jace let go of me, Turk licked my face repeatedly, and I ended up coughing and laughing at the same time. Grabbing Jace's arm for support, he laughed petting Turk and telling him to take it easy.

"I'm sorry Runa! He's still just a cub, he gets over excited easily." swiping his hands over my cheeks using his waterbending to get the polar bear dog slobber off my face.

I laugh, "Not a problem, your forgiven Turk." I close the distance between me and the polar bear dog, Reaching up on my tippy toes, scratching the backs of his ears. Turk closed his eyes in blissful pleasure, and he made a pleased sound. Jace chuckled.

"Now the reason I stopped you was, uhh, do you want a ride to practice? It'll be faster than wheeling that all the way to practice." he said pointing to my scooter. I considered, he was right but I didn't know, Turk was just a cub... Jace saw my hesitation and chuckled. "It'll be a bit of a bumpy ride, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I reconsidered.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure, Jace" he laughed grabbing my broken scooter and placing it on the back of Turk's saddle.  
He helped me up onto the saddle, getting on after me.

"Come on Turk, get moving" he encouraged the cub. Turk slowly started jogging down the street. All I had to hold on to was Jace's coat witch I was gripping lightly so I wouldn't fall off. Jace chuckled.

"You can do better, buddy." Jace said to Turk "Come on speed it up!" Turk started to run faster, startling me I didn't expect him to go so fast, I almost fell off. But Jace caught me and helped me get seated again, all while still maneuvering Turk down to street.  
"watch out gotta hang on tight Runa" explained Jace. So I wrapped my arms around him in an awkward backward hug.

Turk stopped in front of the probending arena, Jace hopped off Turk, then helped me down, holding my had even when my feet were safely on the ground.

"I gotta go, my teams probably waiting for me." I smile.

"Yeah I remember my parents saying something about you and your friends forming a team, what's your team name?" he asked curiously.

"The Dancing Dragons, we actually just started last year" I explained. Jace smiled, started walking back to Turk.

"I'll drop your scooter off at your house for you" he called over his shoulder.  
He was just mounting Turk when I called to him:

"Jace, wait!" He turned and looked at me, "you don't have to leave, you can, um stay and watch us practice, or..." Jace chuckled and hopped down. He walked towards me.

"That sounds fun." he smiled then turned to Turk. "Stay buddy, I'll be back in a bit" He smiled and touched my shoulder, and I lead him into the building.


	2. Pumped for practice

"There you are, Rue!" said Kai, coming up and hugging me, "I thought I'd have to practice alone!"  
I squeeze his shoulder, then pull away, "Where's Rie?" I ask, Kai is staring past me, at Jace.

"I don't know, he hasn't called or anything." he was still eyeing Jace.

"Huh..." I looked back at Jace. "oh ya, Kai, this is Jace, Korra and Mako's son... You remember him, right?" I gesture towards Jace. Jace's smile is friendly, waves at Kai.

"Well, I think so, nice to see you again, Jace" Kai awkwardly shakes hands with Jace. I smile at them, Jace smiles back, Kai doesn't smile back. He walks over to me, "Can we talk?" he asks me, I nod and we walk further into the training room.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't bring your boyfriends to practice, Runa" Kai turned and gave me a look.

"What?" I exclaimed, flustered. "Jace is NOT my boyfriend, besides I barely ever bring people to practice! And even then half the time they-" I was interrupted by Kai's phone ringing. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, listening to the voice on the other end. He rolled his eyes and mouthing 'it's Rie' to me. I nodded, walking over to Jace as Kai continued to talk to Rie through the phone. Jace gave me a questioning look, I shrugged.

"Kai's just on really edge today, sorry" I apologize for Kai.

"It's okay.. So, who is it?" he asks, pointing at Kai.

"It's Rie. I'm gonna go change into my gear, okay?" Jace nodded and I went and changed.

"Well that was total crap." Kai walked in as I put my boots back on.

"What's up?" I ask him tying my my laces.

"Rie quit!" he said, sitting down next to me.

"WHAT?" I yell "Why?" I ask

"Because he's an arrogant jerk! That's why! He said he was 'wasting his skills in a team with people so under practiced' the jerk!" he stood up outraged. I stood as well, stomping my boot.

"The nerve of that arrogant ass! Uhg, I've got more skill in my pinky than he has in his whole body!" I knew I was exaggerating a bit, but I was furious! I stormed out of the changing room, followed by Kai. "He knows we can't compete without a waterbender!" I told Kai.

Kai sighed, "i know, Runa" "what are we going to do! Our next match is next week!" I ask him. Kai squeezed my shoulders, shaking my lightly.

"Runa calm down, we'll think of something! Let's just calm down and practice. Okay?" I nodded dully, shaking my head. Kai turned to Jace. "Will you practice with us, Jace? You can use Rie's gear, he's not gonna use it.. Don't worry it was just washed" Jace nodded, he went to go get changed.

I throw a few more punches, fire blasting from my clenched fists.

"Woah, watch where you throw those!" warns Jace jumping out of the way of the blasts.

"Sorry," I jump kick the air, flames following my foot. Jace jumps back. Kai looks at him and chuckles.

"She's not gonna hit you, Jace, she's got excellent control" Kai explains, I nod in agreement. Jace shrugs.

"Can't help it, my sister on once burnt me on accident, when she was just learning to bend." I stop and stare at Jace I didn't know that.

"Really?" I ask. Jace nods.

"We were 5, she was just learning like I said, she didn't listen to our dad, she got careless" He sighed.

I shrug, go and pick up a ball. I look at Jace, then Kai, I throw the ball to Jace. Jace barely misses catching it, he laughed and threw it to Kai, Kai threw back to me. We continued doing that switching up the order and laughing, just having fun.

I sit down on a bench laughing at Kai as he balances the ball on his head. Jace chuckles and sits down next to me. Kai laughs as the ball falls.

"Okay guys we're done for today" Kai picks up the ball.

"I call changing first!" I yell hopping up and running to the changing room. Jace walks in holding Rie's gear. I stand and take it from him shoving it in a cubbyhole.

"That was really fun, Runa" he tells me. I nod.

"I knew you'd like it" I pat his shoulder. Kai walks in holding his gear. He looks at me and Jace.

"Jace I have a question" I look at Kai puzzled. Jace looks at me then Kai.

"Ask away my friend" he says

"You like probending, right?" Kai asks. Jace nods. "Would you consider joining our team" I nod, thinking that it's a good idea" I shove Jace playfully.

"Yeah Jace, wanna be a Dancing Dragon?"

Jace looks at me, then at Kai, "I'd love to." he smiles, "but I'll have to ask my my parents about it.." I laugh.

"Jace both your parents and your uncle are probenders, why would you need to ask?"

Jace shrugs, "I don't know, I'd just like them to know" Kai nods.

"Well I gotta go guys, see ya later, Rue, Jace" Kai waves then walks out.

Jace taps my shoulder, "You want a ride home, Runa?" he asks.

I nod, "Giving the state of my scooter," I tease jokingly, "yes I need a ride home." Jace laughs, shaking his head.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he asks.

"Never" I giggle and follow him outside to Turk.


	3. Joyride

Turk jumps up and races over to us, licking Jace's face and then mine. We both laugh wiping saliva off our faces.  
Jace helps me onto Turk's saddle, then climbed up with me.

"Turk let's get going, Runa?"

"yeah?"

"you still live in the same place,right?" he asks, I chuckle.

"yes"

Jace nods, "okay" Turk runs faster than before, and Jace maneuvers him so skillfully, I feel guilty for insulting him earlier. As we come to an intersection Turk slows, and Jace pats Turk's neck,

"good job, buddy! Hey Runa!" he yells behind him, the traffic's slow and noisy here, I almost don't hear him.

"yeah?"

"wanna try?" he points at the rein thingys he uses to ride Turk.

"umm maybe later," I turn and look at the traffic, "when theres not allot of traffic." Jace chuckles.

"are you scared, Runa?"

"no!" I say agitatedly, "just a bit uneasy" I look at the traffic again.  
Jace mumbles something then turns, wraps his hands around my waist.

"Jace! What are you doing" I ask frantically. He lifts me up around him, setting he down on his lap.

"I'm gonna teach you to ride a polar bear dog, little Missy" I shake my head. "come on, Runa! It's fun! I'll be right here behind you the whole time." I sigh, he hands me the rein thingys, I wrap my hands around them, Jace places his hands over mine. He makes a movement that makes Turk start walking with the traffic. Then he makes Turk weave through the traffic

15 minutes later..  
"Runa watch out!"

Turk's too close to the side walk, I make a movement to make him pull right a little but I'm too late. Turk clips a cart full of cabbages, making it tip over.

"MY CABBAGES!" the carts owner exclaims.

I turn around a bit, "SORRY" I yell back at him.

"RUNA!" Jace yells. I turn and pull back on the rein thingys. Turk just misses another cart.

I sigh, "Jace maybe you should take over, I kinda suck at this"

Jace laughs,"why? your doing pretty great for your first ride" I pull left, and Turk turns with my movement onto a new street.

"you keep laughing at me!" "you are pretty amusing" he agrees, I elbow his chest.

"ow! Fine!" he rubs where I hit him the takes the rein thingys. He leans forward and his head's leaning on my shoulder, it's not uncomfortable, but it's kinda awkward, and I lean forward too. Turk speeds up and We turn onto my street. I point to my house, looking up at Jace, who looks down and nods.

We stop in front and Jace starts to help me down, but he stops and I almost slide of Turk's side, Jace holds me tighter.

"what's up?" I ask,looking up at him. "my mom's still here" he helps me the rest of the way then hops down next to me. Jace and Turk follow me as i walk around the house, to the backyard


	4. Surprise, surprise

Walking into the backyard, I was immediately tackled by Naga, who licked my face, then laid her muzzle on my shoulder as I hugged her neck. I stroked her muzzle then kissed her nose.

"Naga! I missed you so much!" I laughed as she licked me again. She then trotted over to Turk and Jace.

"Runa!" Korra jumped of the porch and ran to hug me. "you've gotten so big!" I laughed, hugging her back, Korra was like my aunt, and I had missed her allot.

"I missed soo much you Korra!"

She laughed, squeezed me again and said, "we all missed you, Lou and Jace always asked if you were ever coming to visit, and they missed having you as a sparring partner. Mako's been having trouble getting Lou to concentrate on lessons without you there. And Jace just won't shut up about how much he missed you." we turned to face Jace, who was playing with Turks ears as Naga lay beside them. Jace herd what his mom said and blushed a little. "he claims to have missed your baking the most." she raised an eyebrow at her son, who turned to pat Naga's back.

"well my cookies are famous!" i laugh.  
My mom walked down the porch steps and joined Korra and I.

"that they are" she agreed, hugging me, "I'm very proud of my baby girl."

"mom I'm not a baby!" I look down at the ground embarrassed. My mom giggles, then I hear Jace laugh.  
He leads Turk and Naga over to us. My mom turns towards them.

"is this Turk?" she asks, Korra nods, then walks over to pet the cub.

"Turk whats this in your mouth?" she asks, tugging the twisted metal out of his mouth, mom gasps.

"Runa, is that your scooter?" she asks me angrily. I sigh and nod.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I kinda got in an accident." mom looks me over looking for cuts, scrapes, or bruises.

"are you alright? What happened?" she asks.

Jace walks over and squeezes my shoulder, "that's my fault, Turk was kind of excited, because there was so many people, he kinda crashed into Runa, we wrecked her scooter." My mom looks over at Turk, then at Jace.

She sighs, "and your all alright? No ones hurt?" we both nod, then Jace smirks.

"unless you count the cabbages she knocked over when I tried to teach her how to ride" Korra and my mom chuckle.

"so how was practice?" asks Mom.

"yeah how are the Dancing Dragons doing?" asks Korra excitedly.

"we're okay, but our waterbender Rei, quit on us.." I said, Jace nodded.

"but," he continued for me, "they offered me a place on the team, and I practiced with them today, and I really liked it, I told them I'd ask you and dad for permission first" Korra nodded. I looked at her hopefully, I really wanted Jace on our team

Jace looks hopeful too, Korra looks at us.

"as long as it's okay with your dad," she shrugs, "it's okay with me" I jumped up excitedly and Jace hugged me, we laughed. Korra and my mom laughed. My mom seemed to remember something, she placed finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"oh yea! We're having dinner with everyone tonight at that new restaurant, so Runa go get on some nicer clothes"

I looked at my mom, "what? No! My outfit presentable!" I say, fingering my dark purple vest and red shirt.

Mom looked exasperated, "Runa please! Lou's going to be wearing nice clothes! Bolin, Korra and Mako are too! Please just do it!" I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"we'll meet you back her in a half hour, okay? Say goodbye Jace!" Jace waved silently,

I could tell he didn't like "nice" clothing either.

I walked down from my room, in a long sleeved mulberry blouse, black dress pants, my nicest pair of boots (to my mothers dismay)  
My mom walked down after me in a pretty black dress, she had tried to get me in a similar one, but I wouldn't touch any dress with a 10 foot pole, unless I HAD too.

My father looked at us adoringly, "my beautiful girls" he sighed then hugged us, he was still in his uniform which was appropriate, according to mom.

I sighed and pulled my dark purple dress jacket off it's hook, it was a bit dusty. I hadn't worn it in awhile. I looked down at my left hand, on my ring finger was my great grandmother Mai's ring my great grandfather Zuko had gotten her, I had gotten it from my grandmother Honora, before she passed. I always wore the ring except during practices, matches and at work (I work at the power plant) I twisted it around my finger nervously.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Runa, be a dear and get that" my mom yelled form the kitchen, she and dad were probably making out, ewww. I opened the door hesitantly.

"Runa? Is that you? Your so BIG!" exclaimed Bolin. I put my hands on my hips.

"why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not that big!" Bolin laughed, then hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I missed your attitude most!" he laughed, after Korra, Mako and the twins left for the poles, Bolin had gone on a long trip around the nations with Bumi, avatar Aang's son, i still had no idea what they did but they had just gotten back last week.

"I missed you too, Bolin" I laughed

"so where's the General?" Bolin asked.

"in the kitchen, but he's in there with mom, soo.." I left him t imagine the rest.

I walked onto the front porch and saw Pabu, Bolin's fire ferret stretched out on the railing, I giggled, picked him up gingerly, and hugged in gently.

"hi Pabu! I missed you, little buddy" Pabu made a noise then rubbed his head against my cheek, I stroked his back, and giggled, tickled by his fur.

Bolin walked out and said, "I'd rather not interrupt them, we'll let Korra and my brother do that" he winked and I laughed.

"UNCLE BOLIN!" I laugh as Lou jumps over the railing and lands on Bolin. She hugs him, "I missed you so so so so sooooo, much!" Jace walks up the steps and chuckles.

"nice to see you again, Uncle Bolin" he sits up on the railing, "what's up, Runa?"

"oh nothing much just, waiting for you guys, and being bored and all" I twist my ring on my finger nervously.  
I hear Jace move and suddenly he's in front of me, tipping my head up with a finger.

"your hair, it's...different" he brushes a few strands behind my ear.

"umm, y-yeah, mom tried to straighten it." I stuttered, more nervous than before, why? I don't know. He looked at me strangely.

"I like it, it's Not as wild in a braid" he gently tugged my braid and smiled. My nerves melted away when he smiled. I smiled back. He looked like he wanted to say more but Lou interrupted.

"oh my spirits! RUNA!" Lou exclaimed hugging me tightly. I look at Jace but he just smiles sweetly and turns to his uncle.

"Lou, I missed you!" I hug her back, giving her my full attention.

"I missed you too, Rue! We always wanted you to visit! And lessons are boring without you! Also Jace wouldn't shut up about you! 5 YEARS, Runa, five years apart, I thought I'd die without you!" Lou tended to chatter, but it was fine with me, I was glad to listen, I had missed her so much.

"I know, 5 years! How did I survive?" I asked jokingly. Lou laughed.

"MAGIC!" she exclaims, "or aliens"

"Definitely aliens" says Korra walking up the steps, Mako just behind her. When she reaches us she smiles and hugs us. "it's nice to see you two together again! I can feel it, the world's balanced once again" she jokes Mako nods and hugs me quickly.

"it's nice to see you again, maybe now the twins'll shut up for awhile"

Lou laughed, "never" she jumps up on the rail balancing like a tight top walker.

"be careful, Lou" Mako warned, shaking his head. Korra snickers, and pushes him through the front door. Lou sits on the rail and I join her.

"Ohh did Jace tell you what dad said? About the probending team?"

"no, he didn't, what'd he say?" I ask excitedly.

Lou starts but Jace interrupts her, "LOU! You promised you'd let ME tell her! It doesn't concern you anyway" he crosses his arms over his chest.  
Lou drums her fingers on the rail.

"well, then when were you going to tell her? You should've already" I looked back from Lou to Jace, they sure knew how to push each other's buttons. But I also knew what was really bothering them, they always used to fight over my attention, now it was just starting up again.

"I was going to tell her before, but you interrupted me!" I hopped off the rail pressing a hand to his chest, he calmed down a little, and shook his head. I gave him a look. He sighed, "I'm sorry Lou"

Lou nodded, "you were right, I doesn't concern me, I shouldn't have tried to tell her before you" she jumped of the rail, squeezed his shoulder, then went to talk with Bolin, chuckling as she went. I look at Jace expectantly, he catches my gaze,

"what?"

"oh you know what!" I lightly punch his arm, "what do your dad say?" Jace laughs, I push him play fully, "come on ,Jace! Spit it out!"

"he said yes!" Jace exclaims, I jump up and down happily.

YAY! now we don't have to cancel our match next week!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back laughing.

"I'm glad your so happy! Hey, and I get to be your sparring partner again!"

"yup! Just like the old days, I missed sparring with you, your much more fun than Kai"

"i bet" he pulls back and smiles at me, I swear his smile could stop traffic. My legs started to feel like Jell-O.

Jace dips his head and kisses my cheek, he pulls away and smiles.

"hello everyone, sorry we made you wait" my mom exits the house followed by my dad, Korra, and Mako. My dad sees us and gives us a look, Jace blushes and I feel a blush spread across my cheeks as well. We break apart, embarrassed.  
I hear Lou giggling and I whip around to give her a look.

"okay kiddies let's get to it" Korra says racing down the steps, tailed by a nervous Mako.

We decided to take the Polar bear dogs and my mom's small satomobile to the restaurant, Jace assured me that Turk could handle the weight if Lou, him and I. We were well on our way, when Lou and I started to small talk.  
She told me about a boy she had a thing with up at the poles, she also asked me if I had had any boyfriends since they left.

"umm no, boys don't usually ask me out or anything" I look at Jace quickly then back at my feet. Lou laughs.. I look at her, puzzled.

"really? Because I met up with some of my friends this afternoon, and they said a majority of the boys in class are head over heels for you!" I blush furiously and duck my head in embarrassment.

"well, I've never been asked out or anything!" I counter, Lou snorts.

"well I heard you get quite the amount of anonymous love letters" I blush even more

"don't believe everything you hear, Lou, besides I burn most of the ones I do get"

Lou pouts, "poor boys, head over heels for a girl who burns their letters, and their hearts" I kick her. "OW! Runa" she rubs her knee.

"suck it up, I'm done with this topic"

Lou laughs, "Do just not want to date," she smiles wickedly, "or have you been waiting for someone" she whispers, looking at her brother implyingly.

I make a displeased sound, "you sound like my mom, Lou, spirits, just drop it" she gives me a we'll talk later look, I shake my head and scoot closer to Jace.

He gives me a look, "getting grilled by Lou?" I nod, he chuckles. "don't worry just play dead and she'll get bored and leave you alone." Lou throws a brown bag she found at his head. "ow" Jace complains, I pick up the bag.

"what's this?" I shake the bag, sniffing it cautiously, I smells like sugar and butter cream. "wait are these some of my cookies?!" I ask, Jace nods bashfully.

"my mom asked your mom for some earlier, so I could have them" I laugh

"you could've asked for me to bake fresh ones! These ones are about a week old!"

"I don't know, week old cookies are pretty good" Jace laughs.

"JACE! stop! We're here!" Lou yells. Jace jerks the rein-thingys back and Turk stops, making an annoyed sound.

"sorry buddy, I wasn't paying attention" Jace pats Turks neck. I jump off, and pat Turk's side.  
When Lou try's to slide off Turk's back, she slips landing on her butt. I laugh, but stick out a hand fir her to grab.

"smooth Lou, real smooth" Jace jumps down, laughing as Lou brushes dirt off skirt. I tug her extremely long ponytail, realizing a could of dirt, Jace waves a hand in front of his face.

"jeez Lou, what'd you do? Roll around a bit after ya fell?" Lou shot us a look, shooting up a little ball if fire and looking at Jace threateningly.

"hey, where's everybody?" I ask already distracted. Lou and Jace turn to examine the parking lot with me.

"maybe they already went in?" Lou shrugs.

I sigh, "let's wait" I say, Turk lays down, head on paws, and I go lean against his side, Jace joins me and Lou huffs, then twirls around and sits in the grass.-

Not more than 10 minutes later Naga came trotting up the street with Korra and Mako and Bolin on her back. Followed by my parents in the satomobile.

"Mom!" called Jace, running over to meet them, Turk got up and nudged me towards his mom, then followed me.

Lou ran up to scold the adults, "where were you guys?! We've been waiting FORVER!" I snorted

"more like 10 minutes, Lou"

she waved her hand at me, "whatever," Jace helps my mother off Naga, then turns to me,

"I'm STARVING!" he exclaims, draping an arm over my shoulders,

"me too! Let's go eat!" I giggle.

- About a hour later-

mom must have noticed how bored Jace, Lou and I looked (not Lou really), because she said, "Jace, Runa, Lou, why don't you go for a walk or something, while we finish up?" I shot right out of my seat, followed by Jace. I picked up my jacket, and Jace took my arm, I giggled, which earned a look from Dad, Jace and I had been CASUALLY flirting all throughout the meal and it started to bug my dad about 10 minutes into dinner. We started to walk away, Followed by a annoyed Lou.

"thanks mom" I called back,

"be back in a hour" she called I nodded and we walked out of the restaurant.


	5. A not so peaceful walk, JAce's POV

As we exit the restaurant, Runa sighs, and her posture becomes more relaxed.

"that was a living hell" she leans into my shoulder, "I thought it would NEVER end!" I chuckle and Lou huffs.

"It wasn't that bad! Uncle Bo was telling me about his trip with Bumi!" Runa giggles.

"oh but you see we're much more interesting, Lou!" I nod in agreement. I tousle Lou's hair playfully, she slaps my hand away.

"you guys are so... Uhg." she crosses her arms over her chest, and walks up in front of Runa and I. Runa gives me a look and i Shrug.

The street lamps are spaced far apart so we keep walking through small pools of light, then engulfed in the darkening evening.  
Lou walks ahead a few feet ahead, so the small ball of fire she bends only provides enough light for her.  
After tripping over yet another unseen obstacle, I sigh.

"Runa, a little help?" I trip again and she grabs my arm and pulls me back up into a standing position.

"Sorry," she bends a small flame and brings it close to her face, blows on the tiny flame. It grows until it's about the size of her palm.  
"Better?"

the fire reflects and dances in her eyes, The walk in front of us illuminates enough so we can see our path.

"much, thank you." she smiles shyly, then pulls me forward and we begin walking again.  
Slowly Lou slows down enough to re-join us.

"feeling better?" I ask her, she's still pouting, but she shrugs.

"so what are we goin-" Runa was cut off byt a large crashing sound followed by a roar. We all stoppe dead in out tracks.

Then our of nowhere a guy comes flying from an alleyway about ten feet in front of us. Runa races over to the man. Lou and I follow.  
Runa kneels to examine to man, she makes a disgusted sound, then gets up and enters the alley.

Lou takes one look at the guy and says: "gang member" I look at him, he,s out cold and has whip in his hand I pick it up.

"why would he have this?" I ask. Lou shrugs.

Then we hear Runa yell "DUCK!" we turn and see Runa crouching on the ground clutching her head.

we hear another roar, then see another guy also holding a whip, flying towards us, along with various other objects. Lou and I duck and we hear the man land across the street. I jump up and look back at the man his cloths are torn and dirty. I then follow Runa who's already running down the ally again.

"RUNA WAIT UP!" I yell, Lou runs behind me, panting. Runa doesn't slow down, but skids under another man, who's been thrown down the alley. Lou and I do the same.

We come upon group of gang members all with whips, surrounding and whipping a very large creature, of which we cannot see, we stop next to Runa, who seems to already be assessing the situation.

One of the men notices us and turns around, "hey you, get outta here, this doesn't concern you!" when we don't budge, he bends a large boulder out of the ground and throws it at us, Runa uses her firebending to gain height as she jumps over the boulder. Lou and I both slide under the boulder more surprised than Runa. As we stand we see Runa kick the man with a flaming foot.

The man falls to the ground, and doesn't get up, note to self: don't piss off Runa.

A few more gang members move to confront us. I have no water to bend to I have to rely on my hand to hand combat, I make quick work of another earthbender, dodging the rocks he throws at me and move to hit his pressure points.

I can't see Lou, but I can hear her fighting close behind me. Runa confronts two gang members, another firebender and a waterbender. She throws flaming punches and kicks at them. Shes much smaller than them so she's faster, and dodges their attacks easily.

An firebender comes from behind and kicks at me, I jump almost being missed, but he clips my hip, I seethe, then punch the guy in the face, really hard, hard enough to hurt me too. I shake my hand ad the guy slumps to the ground, stunned.

I hear Runa yelp and I whip around to see the waterbender lying on the ground, the firebender has Runa pinned against the alley wall, arm pressed against her throat, flames dance around her clutched fists.

She sees me and chokes out, "J-Jace,*cough* help... M-me"

Red tinged my vision and suddenly I can feel the blood pumping through the man's body, and I immediately know what I have to do... The man goes stiff then convulses, and falls to the ground... Black spots pepper my vision and I feel myself losing my grip on everything, I fall to my knees...

I promised myself id never do that again, that I'd never bloodbend anyone again, but I had to, didn't I?

Runa braces herself on the wall and looks at me. She looks confused, but staggers towards me, her breathings broken and ragged, she kneels and hugs me...

"shh, Jace it's okay... You're okay I'm okay, but I need you now, there are more of them, we need to fight" I hear Lou knock out another gang member... By now all I can see is black, but I listen to Runa trying to call me back, and all I want to see is her face, and be able to come back and fight but I font think I can pull through this darkness...

((for obvious reasons)) Runa's POV:

I can't help myself as I choke on sobs, begging Jace to come back, stroking his hair.

I don't think Lou's knows what's happening yet, she's to busy with the gang members.

I suddenly hear a laugh. I don't turn to see who's laughing,I just hug Jace tighter. i sense a large figure loom over me and Jace.

"what a cry baby, not so tough without your little boyfriend are you?" I glare at the man who's leering at me mockingly. I turn away and lay Jace down gently. I sniffle, then stand to face the man.

I take a protective position over Jace and the man snickers, he bends some water out of a pouch on his back , makes a whip, and snaps it threateningly.  
I smile ruefully , bend a ball of fire and make it into a whip. I snap the fire-whip at the man and he jumps back, grunting, good I surprised him, I'm angry and right now I'm going to take it out on this guy.

The fire-whip takes the shape of a dragon and I make it give the man firery bites all over. The man yelps and starts to whip me, but i dodge most of the snaps, and ignore the rest but then the water-whip wraps around my arm, water covers my arm, and then freezes. I growl in anger and start to melt it by raising my body heat. But the ice spreads until I'm completely encased in ice. I slowly melt the ice, but of course the man starts laughing freezing all the spots I've melted.

"RUNA!" I hear Lou yell, she comes running at the man but he throws her back with a wave of water. She slams into and alley wall and slumps down, knocked out.

"you ((okay guys pardon my French)) bastard!" I yell struggling against the ice.

Suddenly I hear a roar and the creature that the gang was attacking before tackles the man. It must of finished off the rest of the gang members. I struggle to see what happens, I see the creature slash and claw the man until he stops fighting back. When the man lies limp on the ground, the creature turns and moves over to me, and for the first time I see what it is. A Torch Tiger cub.

The cub moves over me and claws the ice, breaking through to my arm, at first I think maybe it wants to break the ice, so I'll be easier to eat. But then it sniffs my arm, and starts to break the rest of the ice, with it's claws, and teeth, purposely avoiding breaking my skin.  
When it's teeth or claws touch the ice it melts faster than my raising of my body temperature trick. That's why it's called Torch Tiger, they can firebend... Kinda. Now I know what the gang was doing with it, Torch Tigers are extremely rare.

When I'm fully out of the ice it moves closer sniffs my face the licks my cheek. I press a hand to cheek, it's tongue made it feel all warm and tingly. "huh, thanks?" I say. It grunts then lays down quietly. I get up and examine Lou, she's still out cold, I slap her cheeks gently, nothing... So I slap her face hard, she gasps and sits up.

"OWWW! Ruuu-naaa! Why would you- woah.." she looks at the Cub, "is that a?"

"a Torch Tiger? Yes. Now up ya goo" I help her stand and she leans against me, still a little woozy.

"where's.. Jace" she presses a hand to her forehead. I lead her to where Jace still lies. I kneel down, and press my head to his chest, hearing his heart beat, it's strong and healthy, thats good.

I look at his face, stroke his nose, "Jace, please please please, wake up" and like magic, he slowly comes too.

"Runa?" he asks gently.

I smile, "yes, how are you feeling can you get up?" he closes his eyes, thinking silently, probably checking over everything. He opens his eyes.

"I'm fine, but I can't get up" I look over him worriedly.

"why?" I ask.

He chuckles, "your pretty much lying on top of my, Runa" I feel myself blush, Lou laughs.

"oh, sorry" I get up and take his hand helping him stand. "wow, I bet we look pretty beat up!" he laughs then stop abruptly. " what is that?" he asks, pointing at the Torch Tiger.

"uh" the cub stands and rubs against my legs, purring, I scratch behind his ears, "I kinda made a friend?" I say, the cub leans into my hand.

Jace laughs, kneels to examine the cub, patting his head "wow no wonder they were after him, Torch Tigers are extremely rare" Jace stands, "better take him with us" he winks, I smile, the cub purrs,I'm happy now because I'm taking him home with me

But then I realized somethings, Jace is a bloodbender. And obviously he already knew this, there's no way a person who just realized they were a bloodbender could bend like Jace had. And that leads to the fact that he never told me he was a bloodbender. This I needed to think about.

Jace sees my expression, comes closer and asks: "you okay, Runa?" I nod dully, he still looks worried though. "well we better get going" Jace leads us out of the alley and down the street. I walk blindly, consumed in my thoughts.

The cub suddenly pushes me and I bump into Jace, I look at the cub thankfully, I was about to walk into a street lamp, "sorry" I mumble to Jace, then I continue walking.

"are you sure you feel all right, Runa, your acting weird" Jace stops me by taking my arm. He presses a hand to my forehead worriedly.

"I'm fine" I snap. Jace pulls his hand way, surprised by my rudeness. I pull away.

"okay" he says, still looking worried. Lou walks next to me and I wrap an arm around her, she sighs gratefully and leans into me.

As soon as we turn onto the restaurant's street, I hear someone say: "there they are!" Our parents and Bolin run towards us.

"I said be back in a hour! We were worried!" my mother scolds.

I'm still in a daze, but I mumble "sorry" staring at my feet.

Korra gasps, and helps me with Lou. "what happened to you?" she asks, Jace and Lou start explain what happened as I stare into space.

"and I guess the torch tiger cub saved Runa and freed her from the ice, because Runa woke me and Jace up" Lou finishes.

My mom waves a hand in front of my face, "that true sweetie?" I don't respond, "oh your soaked!" my father comes up and wraps his uniform jacket around me.

"Runa, are you feeling all right?"

I finally nod, "umm, yeah sorry... I'm just out of it a bit" I feel something brush against my legs, I look down to see the cub hiding behind my legs, growling faintly.

I notice Bolin kneeling trying to get a good look at the cub, (he's kinda an expert on animals now, i learned that when he told me about his trip with Bumi during dinner) but the cub keeps moving and hiding behind my legs.

Bolin notices my stare, "umm Runa can I?" he gesture towards the cub.

"uh, sure just let me-" I lean down and carefully pick up the cub, who proceeds to bury his muzzle in my hair. Bolin comes closer and examines the cub, gently poking at it and saying reassuring thing to him, and after a few minutes the cub relaxes.

"he seem to be quite young still, and he's a bit malnourished ."

"well I don't suppose gangs take the best care of their 'pets' " my dad says, we all nod agreeing.

"but" Bolin continues, " he should be fine, as long as you feed him well and give him a bath"

my mom gives me a look, hands on her hips, "and I suppose you want to keep him?" my mom asks.

I nod mutely, stroking the cub's ears. I hear my mom sigh.

"fine! As long as you promise to actually take care of him... And if you agree to give him a bath when we get home" she pats the cub's neck, "no offense little one, but you don't smell of tiger lilies!" we laugh, I set the cub back on the ground.

"its getting dark out, we should get going" suggests Mako. I started walking towards Turk but Korra stopped me.

"Runa, I'm not sure Jace is stable enough to take Turk, could you take him to your house and I'll meet you there, heal you if you need it then ride Turk home?" she asks

I nod, "of course, Korra, see ya" I wave and go climb onto Turk. As I sit in Jace's regular spot in the saddle, Jace climbs up.

"what are you doing?" he asks. "your mom wants me to take you to my house so she can heal us, then she'll take you guys home" I snap the reins and Turk starts to trot down the street.

"but-"

"no buts Jace"

"Runa!" I ignore him, snapping the reins again and Turk goes faster.

Jace sighs, "I'm not going to win this, am I?" he asks,

Lou laughs, "of course not!" I nod, directing Turk to turn.

When I stop Turk in my yard, Korra and my parents are already there. Korra must've told Mako to take Bolin to his apartment and to go home because I don't see Naga. Jace jumps off Turk, followed by me. I turn and help Lou down, she still looks a little woozy.

"you okay?" I ask, she nods giving me a weak smile. I lead her to her mom. Korra smiles.

"thank you" she whispers, taking Lou from me.

"better check her out first" I say, Lou shoots me a look, " ya know, better safe than sorry" I explain, shrugging and turning towards Turk, who still has the cub on his saddle. I laugh, watching the cub pace around the saddle several times, he stops and peers down at me. "are you afraid, little one?" I ask he makes an annoyed sound, I laugh.

"just jump down!" I tell him,pointing to the ground beside me. He looks at me and climbs to the edge of the saddle and crouches down like he's about to jump down. But he hesitates and slips off the saddle.

I jump up and catch him landing on my butt. "oww!" I whine, the cub growls and licks my face as if to say 'thank you' Turk bumps my back with his head. I pat his neck, "I'm okay Turk." The cub climbs off my lap and rubs against me, purring. I stand patting the cub's head, I see my mom and Jace in the garage. My mom turns sees me and beckons me to them. I walk into the garage, followed by the cub.

"what's up?" I ask as I enter. Jace turns and kneels to pet the cub.

"oh we're just getting a bath set up for your little friend." my mom explains.

Jace nods, "you should give him a name, Runa, it'll make it easier for all of us" he says. I nod.

"that can wait till tomorrow morning though." Jace nods, standing.

"well, I filled a tub with some water, we were just trying to figure out how to heat it." Jace explains, motioning to a wooden tub filled with water nearby.

The cub walks over to the tub. He looks at the water suspiciously,then at me questioningly. I nod encouragingly, and he hesitantly dips a paw in the water. He looks at the water, then dips his other paw in. The water starts to steam and I laugh when I hear my mother and Jace's surprised gasps.

"how'd he do that?" asks my mom.

"they're called Torch Tigers for a reason guys" I say. I go over and rub the cub's ears.

"wow I always thought they were named for their coloring, not the ability to bend fire.

"he can only bend a little... Simple stuff like boiling water." I say, Jace kneels beside me, "cool" he looks at me and smiles, I turn away like I don't notice his stare. He sighs.

The cub climbs into the tub. He turns and looks at me. I pat his head and stand to go get some shampoo.

When I come back I push up my sleeves the I start to rub the soap into his fur. I start to have trouble rinsing the shampoo out of the cub's fur, because he keeps moving.  
Jace, who I've been trying to ignore, kneels next to the tub and starts to help rinse out the shampoo our with his waterbending, ignoring his stare I say:

"thank you"

he nods, "no problem" We continue working together quietly. The cub turns and licks my face, purring. I push his head away laughing.

"thanks allot!" the cub just purrs more loudly, and turns so I can wash his tail. I gently lather his tail.

"Runa, does your neck hurt at all?" Jace suddenly asks, my hand flies to my neck.

"not really, it's just a little sore, why?" I ask worriedly

"it looks a little... bruised, that guy was pressing against your neck pretty hard, right?" Jace winces as he says this.

"yes, I guess..." I say quietly The cub growls and bumps his wet head against my chest. I pat his head. I look at the cub and then at Jace, I shrug.

"it doesn't really matter"

Jace rinses of the cub's back. "I could try to heal you, but I'm not that good at it yet, my mom's much better" Jace explains.

"it's okay, Jace, it's just A bruise, I can wait till your mom's done with Lou"

"are you sure? I'd actually like to try, if you don't mind, I haven't healed anyone in awhile." he says looking down at his hands. the cub splashes him playfully. I laugh as Jace splashes him back.

"sure, just don't try to hard" the cub, deciding that I would be an easier target, splashes me. I yelp. I splash him back, but now I'm soaked.

"ahhh! Now I'm soaked!" I complain. Jace laughs, coming over to me he bends the water out of my clothing and hair. "thank you" I tell him, he kneels nodding. He bends some water around his hand and gently presses it against my throat. His hand starts to glow. My neck feels tingly, I haven't been healed in a long time, not since I was little and broke my wrist when I fell from a tree.

After a few moments the tingling stops and my neck doesn't feel as sore.

But Jace doesn't remove his hand,his hand just moves to cradle my neck instead. I look up at him , and his aqua eyes search my golden ones.  
Then he leans closer, looking at my lips.

I'm assaulted by a range of emotions, and suddenly I can imagine how good his lips would feel on mine

. But something shouts for attention in the back of my mind: One word: Trust. Jace didn't trust me with his secret, he never told me, he kept it from me. I turn away just before our lips can touch.

Jace looks hurt, but says: "I'm sorry... I just thought-" he sighs. I can't look at him, so I stare at my hands instead.

"No, I'm sorry, I just-" I start, looking back up, but he shrugs and smiles.

"it's okay Runa" but the smile doesn't reach his eyes, his eyes are are sad and stormy, "I'll go get my mom" he walks out of the garage. The cub crawls half-way out of the tub and licks my cheek. I gently push him back into the tub, and numbly continue to rinse him off.

"come on, buddy, I gotta dry you off" he climbs out of the tub and shakes himself. I can't help but chuckle as he purposely try's to get me wet, trying to cheer me up.

"Hey you" Korra says as she walks into the garage "Hiya" I shift to my left knee so I can wrap a towel around the cub.

"How ya feeling?" she asks, kneeling to help me with the cub.

"I'm... okay, I guess..." I mumble.

"wanna talk about it?" Korra covers my hand with hers, looking at me questioningly.

"Nah, I'll bore you" I reply sarcastically, smiling. She nods and pats my shoulder.

"Okay, well, I gotta go soon, so we should get to it and heal you up!" I nod, standing, followed by the cub.

"Bye Runa!" Lou hugs me tightly and smiles, "call me sometime, kay?" I nod quickly.

"see ya, Lou!" I wave as she jumps up onto Turk. I turn and sigh as Turk trots off.

"it's just you and me now, buddy" I tell the cub as I kneel to scratch behind his ears


	6. Let's Go

"How about Zuko?" I ask, the cub looks back at me blankly, I sigh, "guess not...hmmm" Leaning back against my headboard i flip through my parents' "Fire Nation baby names" book again.

"Lee?" the cub huffs and lays his head on my lap, " that's a no... You're a guy so Ursa won't work either... No not that... No, nope... Nada... Geez who woulda thought finding you a name would be so hard?" I chuckle, stroking his head. He looks up at me and licks my wrist.

I look down at the book again. "How about Kishan? Kishan... Hmmm I remember dad telling me the legends of Kishan the Tiger king at bedtime when I was little" the cub's ears perk up and he raises his head so he can hear better, "hmmm you like that one buddy? You want to be called Kishan?"

He licks my face eagerly. I laugh quietly. "So you want to be a king? Hmm? Kishan, I like it, it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I look over at the candle on my nightstand, it's almost completely melted..

"Oh, we better get to bed, buddy" Kishan curls up against my side, an obvious indication that he's been ready for bed for quite awhile now. I chuckle quietly as I put out the candle and snuggle into bed. I barely have time to think about Jace before my eyes fluted shut and sleep sweeps me away.

I woke up to my mother's yelling and her tossing the many items that have ended up on my floor and various other locations throughout my room over the years.

"Runa! I told you he is NOT allowed on your bed!"

I groan, "MOM! Come on! What time is it! I'm not even usually conscious right now!" I duck just in time to miss the boot she now throws at me, on purpose or not, I'm pissed at her and just want her out.

" mom! I'm sorry! He just kinda jumped up here last night and it was late and- and..." The look on her face told me she wasn't buying it, "and, I mean, how could I say no to a face like this!" I exclaim, tilting up Kishan's sweet sleepy face so she could see it, "come on mom, I couldn't help it!"

Just then Kishan's eyes fluttered open and they flickered from me to my mother. As soon as those golden orbs were set on mom her face softened.

"I guess it's okay.." She comes over and strokes his ears, "just this once though.. Got that, Runa?" She turns and gives me a look before making her way out of my now disaster zone room.

"Bye guys! See you tonight" I called to my parents, as I ran out of the front door with Kishan hot on my heels.

"we've got quite a walk ahead of us!" I tell Kishan before I jump over a low cart that crosses our path.

Skidding back to pavement I slow to a jog and allow Kishan to catch up to me.

My body went into autopilot as we made our way down the familiar block, and allowed my thoughts to make their way to Jace. What am I going to do? Jace, he's just so- and I'm not- uhg! He didn't lie but, he didn't tell me either. Obviously it's a touchy subject with him, I mean even Korra looked uncomfortable when Jace admitted he blood-bended the fire bender. But I think my parents knew... And Lou of course.. I feel so out of the loop... And then there's Jace's feelings for me, and perhaps my feelings for him... He made my assumption of his feeling much less foggy with his, "advances" last night... I'm so stupid.. Runa you are such a lard you know you like him, you always have, but now you're letting some stupid little kind-of secret get in your way and upset you!

You just have to- something sideswipes me and I fall to my hands and knees trembling,

"My Lord!" I gasp, Kishan brushes against me gently, I pat his hunches. "I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention" I tell him.

"Runa! Spirits! I'm sorry I saw you but- ugh bad riding! " I look up to see Jace jumping from Turk's back and racing towards me. I'm standing by the time he gets to me and I'm more annoyed than hurt.

"Are you okay, Runa? I have no idea what I was doing!" He throws his hands up in frustration, " I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" He asks, hands on my shoulders. I look up at him, his eyes meet mine, they show genuine concern. His hair's swept back into a ponytail tied at the base of his neck , so it's easier to read his expression, no hair to hide behind. I look at him and my annoyance dissolves into humor as i start to giggle, I must be a lunatic.

hy? Why are you laughing? Did you hit your head? It didn't look like you did, but-" he looks at me confused, which only seems to make me laugh more.

"Jace, I'm fine, erm, I'm...just oh spirits, just shut up, Runa!" I laugh at myself, " I'm just such a ditz sorry, Jace. I don't mean to upset you but your incredibly funny, I've taken much worse spills than that, no need to worry" He still looks confused but smiles when he realizes I'm okay, well sorta.

"Sorry I kinda ran you over... Again" he tugs his sleeve, nervous.

I laugh, "yeah you do that a lot don't you? Is running people a hobby or a life style choice?" I ask jokingly. He shrugs sheepishly and kicks the pavement. He looks at me and I feel an awkward silence settle in the air.

"About last night" he starts, but I put a hand up.

"Let's not, just forget it happened? Okay?"

"Wait which part are we talking about? The fight or the almost-kiss?" He tries to clarify, but he also tries to not make it sound awkward which he does a horrible job at.

I shrug, "the kiss, let's just... Not... The fight seems a little more important right now, besides, one may lead to the other" I explain, scraping the heel of my boot on the pavement.

"Sounds like a plan, but can we talk? What about practice?" He asks.

"Screw practice, this seems more important" I stick my hand out for him to hold. Jace gives me a look before smirking and sliding his hand into mine.


	7. How it Started Jace's POV

Runa leads me to a park bench, the cub curls around her feet after she sits. She pats the seat next to her for me, I go and sit followed by Turk who lays his head on my lap. Runa looks at me expectantly, I sigh.

"Runa, this isn't easy, I don't really like talking about, er this part of me.. I usually keep it hidden, not just because it's illegal but also I don't... Like it." She nods and pats my shoulder, which usually is a gesture of comfort but not now, now it just makes me more nervous.

"When my family moved to the poles, I didn't fit in at school really, not at first, probably because of my mom... There was this one group of boys, they were the worst,the chief's son, he was a non-bender, and his two friends who were water benders... When they first picked on me it bothered me allot, but after a half year I got over it and ignored them mostly and didn't react to their bullying. A year after I started ignoring them, they seemed to be letting off, but then one day after school, they called me out, and I don't know why I did it, maybe I was just sick of them and thought this would end it, but no, they ganged up on me and started beating me to a pulp, we had a rule for training lessons at school for fighting: if your opponent is badly injured and can't really fight any more, you leave them, you're supposed to give mercy. They did not. I was hurt badly, laying down defenseless in the snow, but they still went beating the shit out of me. Then the chief's son, picked up his club and went to hit me with it." I pause,

Runa's clutching my hand and I can see sorrow for young Jace in her eyes, " his arms were raised like he was reconsidering his actions, but then I heard him grunt and I raised my arm to try to protects self, my other arm was over my eyes. But suddenly, I felt water rushing towards me , and I knew, that if I bended it I might just be saved. So I stopped the water and I heard a shout of horror from on of my attackers. I opened my eyes, and saw the chief's son his arm with the club sticking out straight as a line, he was looking at me with horror, and I realized that I did that. I stopped him, by- by bending his blood... So I made him throw the club then released my hold on him, I was in shock and just as horrified. The boys backed away then ran. After they were gone I fainted. " I sigh, Runa starts to say something but I stop her.

"no there's more, might as well tell you the whole bloody thing. Lou found me, passed out in the snow, dad had sent her out to look for me, thank the spirits for that, and after she got me home and I woke up, I explained what happened to my parents, and they took me to Katara, the only person they thought could help, she understood their concern and over the years she taught me to control my anger, how to avoid using my new ability. Everything went great for awhile, I didn't get into too much trouble because I acted in self-defense. But peaceful times always come to an end, I suppose." I pause briefly then charge on, " Lou had started going to school with me, after her fire bending training, and I guess I should've noticed, some scumbag started bothering her, she never told me, or Mom, or Dad..."

"One day we were walking home from school, and this guy was walking and talking with her, it didn't look too concerning so I was a few paces back with some of our friends. We lived close to the compound so as we walked our friends broke off to get home, but the guy, he didn't leave. I respect my sister's privacy so I stayed back, but as we walked, his posture was turning aggressive and Lou was getting twitchy and her body language was turning defensive. So I got closer, 'come on, Lou, ditch your bro so we can go have some real fun,' he said, Lou jerked back, 'I told you to leave me alone, you're freaking me out, you know I have a thing for Ray!' She growled, his face contorted in anger, 'you fucking tease! Such a bloody tart!,' he smacked her, I should've been more alert but I immediately went into action, I shouted for her to duck, she did and I shoved him. He slammed into a wall, spun around 'whats your problem, man?' He screamed and tried to punch me, I caught his fist and growled something around 'don't mess with my sister, asshole' and shoved him against the wall again. We fought it out a bit, he was a good fighter, I can admit that now," Now I was squeezing Runa's hand as hard she was mine.

"and well I should've excepted some sort of trick, I didn't want to hurt the guy, just make him leave Lou alone, but he backed me onto an icy spot, I slipped and fell, he jumped on top of me and started strangling me, I think Lou was in shock most of the time, she had tried to pry us apart previously but that asshole hit her again and told her to screw off, but this time she flew atop him and with all her strength tried to help, she kept shouting stop, and he kept slamming my head into the ground. My vision got spotty and Lou must've seen the faraway look in my eyes because she shouted, "Jace, do it! Please he'll kill you if you don't!" So, I got a firm grip on his arms and made him freeze, I pried him off me and threw him to the ground, I could already feel myself slipping away, my knees buckled and I clutched onto Lou for support as she screamed at the guy to run for his life and that she was going to kick his sorry ass herself if he didn't leave. He got up and ran off, tail between his legs and that whole bit, I fainted after that.. That always happens the black out after..." I look up at Runa, she looks terrified.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there the protect you afterwards, I tried to come back but I-" she cuts me off with a hug.

"Shhh, Jace it's okay! It wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry!" She pulls back and strokes my cheek, "you could never let me down," she says answering an unasked question.

"I- I, thank you... It's been almost 1 year since then... I didn't get nearly in as much trouble as last time, I took me a week of healing to get over it, the guy's only real major injury was his hand, which I had crushed, I had a kind of 'oops' moment when I heard that, I hadn't meant to hurt him. I don't want to be a monster... Like that crazy equalist and his brother our parents tell us about..."

She turns my face towards hers, "Jace you'll never be a monster, your too kind, raised by good parents, you're too good a person, trust me, you've got a rough exterior, but there's not an evil bone in your body" she's such a reassuring person, and I could soak up the warmth she radiates forever. I squeeze her hand.

" thank you, people've been telling me that for years, but now that you've pounded it into my thick skull I think I believe it."

She laughs and kisses my cheek, "no prob, we better go," she looks around, " Kai'll kill us for this." She laughs and stands, so do I.

She pats the cubs head and takes my arm, "come on Kishan! Up and at 'em!" I look at her puzzled. She takes in my expression and giggles. her curls are pulled back into a messy bun, and one lone curl dangles by her ear, she quietly tucks it back and says, " oh, yes I've forgotten to tell you, I named him Kishan! Kishan meet Jace, Jace this is Kishan!" She sweeps her hand from the cub to me and back.

I crouch down and shake Kishan's paw, "nice to meet you, Kishan!" He makes a sort of mewing sound and licks my face, I lean away a bit, "sheesh, you're just as bad as Turk!" I swipe the tiger saliva off my face, laughing, Turk bumps into Runa's back, his signal for wanting to know what's up. Runa laughs and shoves him away playfully.

"Don't you dare lick me Turk! I still think you're worst!" She tells him, hugging his massive head, Turks whines and wags his tail happily.

I laugh and pet Kishan, "want a ride to practice?" I ask Runa,

she smiles, "of course, just help me get Kishan up there" I nod and together we coax Turk into lying down while we shove Kishan up onto Turk's saddle, the cub doesn't look too happy about being up so high and moving so fast at the same time but he'll live.


	8. Back to Normal? Jace's POV

I watch silently as Runa mercilessly holds Kai in a fierce arm hold, he's pressed against the training room mat, Runa tightens her hold and Kai seethes.

"Just say it, you know I won't let up until you do" Kai sighs which looked a little painful in his current position.

"Dammit, fine, uncle!" He whispers, Ruma chuckles.

"and?" She compels, Kai grunts and tries to break loose, which is hopeless because Runa's on top of him with one arm holding one of his closed fists between his shoulder blades, the other pinned to the floor next to his head.

"Don't even try it, also louder, so Jace can hear too"

Kai bangs his head on the floor whispering, "why me?"

"The faster you say it the faster you're off the floor" I tell him coolly from across the room.

" Fine! I'm sorry I said i could beat you in a fight because you're a girl!" She laughs and jumps off him, then helps him up.

"Sorry buddy, but I had to teach you a lesson, can't have you thinking we're not equals" She pats his back and he winces.

"It looked like it took him more that a few lessons to teach him that." I point out.

"True, true I did have to beat him 4 times"

Kai flung up his arms, "hey! I beat you once!"

She snorted, " Yeah, ONCE, and that was without bending" she laughs, sees his expression and hugs him, " I'm joking you're an excellent fighter Kai" he pulls away,

" yeah, yeah, I gotta go, my mom wants me to watch the shop so she can go have tea."

Runa nods, "have fun with that" I pat his shoulder and Kai leaves

"Well then," Runa rolls her shoulders in a stretching motion, " Are we done here or?" She looks at me from behind the curls that have escaped her bun.

"Or we could spar?" I suggest, she gives me a small smile.

"Bending or no?" She asks, punching the air, her second set of punches throw fireballs into a nearby water basin.

"Yeah, I think this way'll be a tad more fun" I say, she walks over to a jug of water, and starts to drag it closer to the sparing area, " need some help?" I ask.

she looks up and smiles, "yes could you bring the other jug closer to the mat? To make it fair right?" She tells me. I nod and go to drag the jug over.

Runa's POV:

We bowed respectively to each other than took out usual beginning stances.

I smile, "bring it on, Jacy" using his nickname from when were little. He chuckles and brings out some water from the jugs, letting it coat his arms. He quickly makes a wave and sends it whirling towards me, as it approaches i slash it with twin fire dangers and send spray all over myself and the mat.

Well, great now I'm soaked... I jump over his head, and crouch waiting for to take the opening, Jace does and I feel the water freeze under my feet. I jump back and watch as he bends some water into icicles (with very blunt tips) and begins to throw them my way, I dodge the icicles easily even if the icy floor is to my disadvantage. He does this for a few minutes, throwing an array of different sized icicles at me, I dodge and jump over them, struggling not to slip on the icy floor.

I finally get close enough to him to throw some fireballs at him as he tries to make more icicles, Jace gives up and throws up a wall of water to put out the flames. I smile and skirt around the wall so I'm behind him. Jace gathers the water in a ring around him, making tentacles of water grow from the ring, I step back and laugh as the tentacles start to sway, and a bubble forms over Jace, he looks like a giant transparent octopus.

He lashes out a tentacle and I jump over it with some fire boost. I land on the other side of him and quickly start throwing fire punches at the wall separating me and him. I finally just plunge through the wall, Jace smiles when he sees me, I smirk, and use my momentum to shove into his shoulder, sending him falling backwards. I slip behind him and flip him over so when he falls he's face-down on the mat. I dig the heel of my hand between his shoulder blades. He struggles to get up but I just dig down more with my heel.

"Ow! Spirits, Runa that hurts!" He complains,

"Still a big baby I see," I tease. He growls. I feel a tentacle wrap around my ankle and I'm pulled of of Jace's back. I stand and sever the tentacle with a fire dagger then slowly back up to my original starting position.

Jace stands and gives me a look, "what, do you give up?" He asks, noting where I stand now.

I laugh, "not even in your dreams, Jace!" I bend a fire dagger and the let it grow so it looks like a sword. Jace smiles and freezes some water into a sword shape,

"Let's do this." He comes running with his sword, but I decide to dodge, and take a swing after he rights himself. We go on like this for a few minutes our swords clashing.

Jace sweeps under my feet with his foot as i jump. At the last moment, Jace pushes me so I'm on the floor. He jumps on top of me and lightly presses his sword against my throat.

"Say uncle" he teases, I growl. I grab hold of his sword (it's not that sharp) and use my inner fire to start melting it.

When it's gone, Jace just pins my hands to my sides. I struggle to get free.

I look up and Jace looks at me with concern, "Runa are you okay, I mean you're, like really warm, like hot"

I stifle a giggle, "Jace I'm a firebender, i tend to be hotter that other benders."

He laughs, "yes, you are quite hot"

I feel heat spread over my cheeks, "that's not what I meant" I protest.

He laughs and I feel his grip falter. I use the opportunity to scare him, I take a deep breath and when I exhale, fire pours from my lips and he jerks back so the flames don't get to close.

I crouch and laugh, "careful! Wouldn't want that pretty face to get burned!" Jace frowns slightly. i flip over him, shoving his shoulders so he falls back. I lightly land on his stomach and giggle, "I got the advantage now" he smirks.

"oh do you now?" He slips his hands around my waist, then rocks his body to the left, and we roll over.

"Jace!" Now he's on top of ME. Jace's expression softens, and his hands find there way to my face, and his fingers stroke my cheeks. My breath quickens as he starts to lean over me.


	9. Finally: Jace's POV

As I lean over her face, Runa looks at me in disbelief, I know I can't really believe it either, I'm actually going to do it... And if she doesn't want me to, she can tell me so, I won't push her... I hesitate for a second gathering all the courage I can muster, then I lower my head and let our lips meet.

Her lips are soft and she smells like her favorite spicy jasmine tea. I slowly slip my hands into her hair. It feels like my body's on fire and it burns, but in a very, very good way...

After a minute or so i lift up my head and am surprised by the fact that she had wrapped her arms around me, she blushes slightly and touches her bottom lip while looking at me.

"I didn't..." She starts but doesn't finish.

I smile, "you knew how I felt... " she smiles and presses her hands to my stomach. I roll of her and sit up, she sits up too, hugging her knees to her chest,

"Jace... I- I feel the same... I've always had a bit of a crush on you." She stops, grabs my hand and squeezes it, " and after that night I knew you felt the same, it was... Just that... I felt that you didn't trust me with your secret... Because it seemed like i was the only one who didn't know... It- it upset me, because..." her gaze locks with mine, her eyes are blazing, she looks like she might cry. She looks so vulnerable, yet so determined and strong... If that makes any sense,

"you can't have a healthy relationship without trust..." I finish for her. I grab her hands and pull her into a hug, "the only reason I didn't tell you was the fact that we were just seeing each other for the first time in so long! I- I just didn't want you to think differently of me.."

"Oh, Jace," she pulls back and looks into my eyes, "I would never think differently of you just because you're a bloodbender. I mean if you abused your powers then yeah, I would, but I know you would never do that. " Runa kissed my cheek. She hugged me tightly, "Never think like that okay?" I shook my head, "Good."

We stayed like that for awhile until I thought of something else.

I gripped her shoulders, "Runa, I have a question for you," she nodded, "So where does that leave us?"

She smiled. "Well, if you like me," I nodded, "And I like you.." She climbed up into my lap carefully, "I think that leaves us as a couple.. I mean if that's okay with you." She blushed and looked down.

I smiled and pulled her chin towards me, i placed I quick kiss on her lips, "Of course it is," She smiled and hugged me tightly. I sighed, finally things were turning for the better.


	10. The storm approaches, Runa's POV

*about a month later*

I was just about to finish my last repair before my lunch break when Toby, one of my co-workers stopped me in the middle of the catwalks.

"Rue, boss wants to see you, some guys are here to talk to you or something" He helps me steady the wobbly bridge.

I smile, "Okay, can you repair the engine on B5 for me?"

Toby nods, "Yeah, of course." He pats my shoulder before I walk off.

As I walked I though about my life's most recent events, Jace and I were dating, and trying to keep from my father for the obvious reason that he was extremely over protective, Jace and Lou had started coming to school too, Lou and I sparred almost every other day, and I sparred with Jace the rest, except team training days. It was a bit stressful, but I make it work, and work was where she could escape and lose herself in the mindless repair jobs.

I walk into Mr. Koari's office, "You called for me, Sir?" I ask.

Mr. Koari nods, "Yes there are some men asking to speak to you, erhm, they're out in the plaza." He waves me off, quickly turning back to his paper work.

"Sir are you feeling well? You look pale." I ask with concern.

He smiles, "Don't worry Runa, just a little cold." I nod, "okay Sir," I exit quickly, something's up... I shake my head and head to the plaza.

I open the plaza door. I sweep my eyes over the plaza, there's a large group of men who are now staring intently at me. I recognize most of them as Triple threat members.

"Umm, hello? Mr. Koari said you wanted to speak to me?" I question hesitantly.

One of the men steps forward, "Yes we do, we're representing the Triple Threats, and we would like to ask you some questions." He smiles crookedly.

I step back, "Sure, ask away." I but up a cool facade, quietly assessing the situation.

One of the men casually flips a knife in his hands, how can someone flip a KNIFE CASUALLY? I take another step back.

"Have you heard about that torch tiger that got nabbed from our gang?" I shook my head, knowing better.

"Oh really? Because one of our guys saw you and your little friends beat the shit outta our guys." He tsked slowly, "And by the looks of it, YOU were the ring leader of that little operation... And our boss, well, he's not to happy about it ya know? He had a lot of yuans on that cub, and he wants them, and well, you gotta pay, little missy." He signals for some of the men to step forward, immediately I take up my fighting stance, Agni, these guys are big, don't know if I can take them all.

But before I can do anything more, the guy speaks again, "Now we can do this the hard way," he gestured to his companions, "Or we could do this the easy way, you just gotta tell us where the cub is."

I shake my head, " 'Fraid I can't do that," I tell him politely.

He shakes his head, "Hard way it is." He signals the men.

The men are suddenly upon me, I skid back, kicking one in the gut, he snarls and jerks my foot towards him, but I jerk my now flaming foot up and kick his jaw, just as another guy tries to grab me I spin around and uppercut him with a firery fist. Just then another guy comes up from behind, grabbing me under my arms and linking his hands behind my head. I grunt and try to kick him but the other guy grabs my feet, I flail my flaming fists around helplessly, there are too many of them, I can't win.

The guys who was talking before laughed, "That was entertaining. But now, we've got places to be, gas her, gag her, and tie her up." He orders. One of the guys forced a mask onto my face and I can't help but breath in the fumes. I cough and gag as they pull the mask away and gag me.

I struggle sluggishly as they start to tie me up. After a few moments of foggy confusion, my eyes flutter closed and I'm dragged down into a dark slumber...


	11. Paradise Broken Jace's POV

I slam Kai back into the mat, "Man, you gotta stop serving tea and start working out." I joke, letting him back up.

Kai grumbles, pushing me away.

"I know, I know, my brother's been sick so I've been covering, my mom's been looking for someone to take part time, hopefully I'll be off the hook soon." He shakes his head.

I pat his shoulder, "Hey man it's okay, Runa and I just don't want you off your game, with the tournament coming up and all."

He nods and sighs, "Speaking of Runa, where is she? Isn't she supposed to come out with us tonight?"

I nod, "Shes probably just held up at work, I'll wait for her, you go get something to eat." Kai nods and goes to change. I sigh and sit on one of the benches, third time this week she's been late.

-

An hour later and Runa still hasn't showed. Maybe she forgot? It's not like her to forget stuff like this but still. I go and use the pay phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Asami, it's Jace, is Runa home?"

"Oh, no, I thought she had plans with you and Kai, where are you?"

"I'm at the arena, she was supposed to meet us here a hour ago."

"Oh, no. Do you think something happened?"

"I-I don't know,"

" I'll call around and see if anyone's seen her,"

"Okay, I'll go see if she's at the plant, maybe she got held up, though I doubt it"

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Goodbye." I sigh and hang up. I walk out of the building, and climb up on Turk.

I pat his neck, "To the power plant, buddy." Turk barks and trots down the street.

When we got to the plant i see Toby, one of Runa's friends. I hopped off Turk's back.

I ran over, "Hey, Toby!"

He turns and waves, "Hey, er- Jace, right? Runa's boyfriend?"

I blush at the realization that Runa had told him I was her boyfriend, "Umm, yeah, is- is she around, Runa?"

Toby shakes his head, "I don't know, I haven't seen her since before lunch, she got called down from the catwalks," A woman walked by and Toby calls out to her, "Hey Layla, have you seen Runa?"

The woman shook her head, "No, boss clocked her out after he called her down before lunch. Why?"

I sigh, "She's well- we think she's missing, she never came to meet me at the arena, and she's not at her house."

Toby shook his head, "Well, boss said some guys were looking for her." I started to panic, my mind fogging over with worrisome thoughts like: where's Runa, is she alright?

"Toby do you have a phone?" I ask, he nods and pulls out a phone handing it to me, I dial Runa's home number,

"Hello?" Asami asks hopefully,

"Asami, Runa's not here but her friends say she was called down by some guys and clocked out early. I think she's in trouble,"

I can hear Asami take a steadying breath, "O-okay, I'm going to the police station, I'll ask the chief to come down, please wait there for her okay?"

"Okay, bye" I hung up, handing the phone to Toby, "Thanks the chief's coming down to sort this out."

Toby and Layla nodded, "Well, I gotta go, I'll call her mom later." Toby shook his head and left, Layla squeezed my shoulder and left soon after.

Not long after Layla leaves, a figure appears swinging from telephone pole to telephone pole using the metal cords the police do. I stand and the figure lands nearby and walks up to me.

"Are you Jace?" I look at the young officer who I assume is the Chief.  
I nod, "Yes, and you are?"

"Chief Lee, but call me Tomi," She pats my shoulder, and I get a weird sense of déjà vu .

"It's nice to meet you," I shake her hand and she smiles slightly, that's when it hits me, because when she smiles i see Kai smiling, she looks a lot like Kai too, could this be one of Kai's siblings? "You wouldn't happen to-"

"Be Kai Lee's older sister? Yes, I am," She cuts me off and her face turns serious, "now I understand you believe Runa's in some trouble?"

"Yes, I do," I tell her all I know about what happened and suggest she question Runa's boss.

Tomi nods, "You're a smart kid, okay let's go." She leads me into the plant's lobby and goes to talk to the receptionist.

"Mr. Koari, we understand that you clocked out Runa Sato ((Runa's sir name is her mothers because technically Iroh has no sir name as far as we know)) early this afternoon? After you sent her to go see some mysterious men?" Tomi questions the balding man behind a big desk, he looks pale, afraid even.

"I-I, " he looks as if he's trembling, "yes, I did." I growl quietly, his eyes snap up to meet mine and he looks like he might vomit.

"Did you know these men?"

"Y-yes.."

"Who are they?" Mr. Koari looks up at Tomi with pleading eyes, "Answer the question."

"They're members of the Triads.."  
"Why did you clock her out when she didn't come back?"

"I-I know how good a fighter Runa is, I've seen her in matches, I thought she'd get out of it herself."  
"Do you know why they wanted to speak to Runa?"

"N-no, the only reason I called Runa down for them was because, because.." He trails off.

"Answer the question." I shoot him a venomous glare, he shakes.  
"My estate is on Triad territory! They'll burn down my house and hurt my family if I don't do as they ask!"  
I shake my head. Tomi nods.

"Okay, let's take you down to the station." Mr. Koari stands up and Tomi takes his arm.

"Wait, can you show us were she was supposed to meet them?" I ask, Tomi nods.

"Good idea, Jace." She looks at Koari.

"Okay." Koari nods.

-

"Here." Koari stops in the middle of a plaza and waves a hand around.

"Thank you." Tomi thanks him.

I look around looking for obvious signs of struggle.  
I walk over to the steps on the other side of the plaza and I see scorch marks, there's some by the door we came through too.

"Runa's been here, there's clear signs of a struggle." I look over at Tomi, trying to stay calm.

"I'll call a squad to gather evidence." Tomi takes out a phone and dials.

I sigh and turn, something laying in the ground catches my eye. I walk over to see Runa's ring. The one her that she never took off unless she was at work, then she'd have it in her pocket. I bend down to pick it up, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it.

I look at the oval stone set in the cool metal. I bite my lip, I can feel tears gathering in my eyes. I brush a thumb over the stone.

"Runa... Where are you?"


	12. Torture Runa's POV

I wake up, pain pounding through my skull. I go to massage my temples, but I can't. My eyes open and I see my wrists and ankles are bound and bloody.  
"Wha-? Where am I..." I wonder aloud, my voice strained, and dry. Then it comes rushing back, Mr. Koari calling me in, being attacked in the plaza, being gaged and tied up.  
And then something else, there's a metallic taste on my tongue; being beaten when I resisted, when I wouldn't talk. How long? Days, maybe but I can't remember...

I look around and see I'm in a cage, I slide up and sit against the back bars of the cage. My back, Agni everything hurts.

"Eh, she's awake." There's a figure leering behind the bars, "Hey there pretty girl, you gunna talk for us? Or do we gotta call the boss?" I grit my teeth and stare the man down.

"Fine then, I warned you." He growls, "Get her in the panic room, tie her to the chair." He barks. Looming figures unlock my cage and grab me by my arms, dragging me out. I struggle back, out there isn't safe, the cage isn't safe either, but it's better than the panic room. That horrible room with the dull white walls, that one flickering lightbulb.

The men let go and I tumble to the floor. Smacking my jaw on the hard cement, jarring my body. I whimper softly. "That'll teach you, little bitch." Sneers one of the men.

They continue to drag me to out of the room and down the hall. I resist less now.  
The man from before is there when they throw me into the white room. As they set me up in a chair he walks over and grabs my chin, pulling my face closer, examining my newly acquired bruise.

"Damnit, I thought I said go easy on the little rat, we can't get good ransom if we beat the shit outta her." He turns abruptly and backhands to guy closest to him. The man stumbled back growling.

"Bitch deserved it." He grumbled.

"Just do your damn job." Barked the other.

They begin to hold me down and tie me to the chair. I manage to free me leg. I kick the closest guy's crotch. He topples over with a grunt of pain. I smirk, until there's a sharp hand across my face. I glare at the hand's owner.

"Don't." He snarls. I look up at him and spit blood onto the ground. "You still got some fight huh?" Asks the other, he chuckles, "I'll make sure to pass that on."

The men leave me tied there, my eyes frantically search the room looking for escape. I try to melt my bonds, but it's no use, they're made of metal, and I'm too weak.

The door creaks back open, to reveal a tall figure in a maroon business suit, he makes his way over to me, "Hello there, you must be Miss Sato, how are we doing this wonderful morning?" I glare at the man and he chuckles, "Oh still not talking are we?" He unsheathes a large knife from his belt, "Why don't you rethink that choice, my dear?" He offers, softly pressing the knife to my wrist. I take a deep breath and stare straight ahead. "Still nothing?" He tchs very quietly, "We'll see about that."

He presses the knife down and draws blood, I seethe but nothing more. He cuts me again, but an inch or two higher than the first, he continues to cut me until he reaches the space just above the crook of my arm. He looks back up from my arm, "Nothing? Nothing you want to tell me? To reveal?" He asks almost pleased. I growl and grit my teeth, "Oh goodie, you'll be hard to break, now won't you now? I haven't had a fighter in ages." He gave me a sickening smile as he sheathed his knife.

"Now, let me get a good look at you, dear." He circles around me, running an almost gentle hand over my hair. "Why you have such beautiful dark curls." I grit my teeth as I feel him start to run his hands through my hair, "I understand that long beautiful hair is traditional must for Fire Nation nobility. It'd be a shame if something happened to yours." He bunches my hair like he was going to put my hair in a ponytail. I hear him unsheathe his knife once more, I can't help but release a soft whimper. "Oh, am I hitting a nerve here?" I don't answer, "oh well, too bad," I cry out as he jerks up the knife, the blade slices through my hair, cutting off a sizable portion.

He laughs, dropping my curls to the ground, "Oh what a shame my dear, you still have nothing to tell me?" I shake my head. He leans over a grabs my chin, jerking my face towards him. "Don't worry, I promise I'll break you soon enough," he pats my cheek and I snap at him, "oh are we getting feral now? Such a pretty princess shouldn't act as such." He tched quietly. "I'm going to ask you one thing, where is the tiger? Think long and hard about your answer, my dear," My eyes widen and I bit my lip, no never, I'll never tell them where Kishan is, I'd die first. He sees that I wont answer, "Oh, well. See you tomorrow." He sang as he left the room.

Once I was back in my cage I couldn't stop the terrified shivers and shudders that raked through me as I ripped my shirt and dressed my wounds.

The next several times I see this man he tortures me mercilessly, always asking, Where's the tiger? Where's the tiger, dear girl? In the same tone, that same creepy tone that makes my skin crawl.

One of the last days I remember, sitting in my cage, pressing a hand against my arm, no longer able to dress my own wounds, and I rememberer it clearly, staring out into that one beam of dying sunlight from the skylight and thinking:  
'_If this keeps up I might just break_,'


End file.
